Vin in Dragonball Z
by Alienpredator20054
Summary: Rated T for the use of crap, you suck, damn, hell, and bastard. Dragonball Z collides with Vin's dimension and some not all, but at least some characters from Super Mario Bros. and Sonic the Hedgehog come up along the way. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

Vin in Dragonball Z

I created Vin, Joe, and Gorth, but I didn't create Dragonball Z, Super Mario Bros., Sonic the Hedgehog, or Godzilla.

Oh, yeah, ©2005.

Prologue

Vin Skofo and Joe Skoff are the 2 greatest heroes of their dimension, but SUPPOSEDLY not the greatest heroes of all Earth. "Gorth again? God! This has been going on for 11 years! I planned to live ages 24-35 doing other stuff, but got stuck fighting Gorth!" Vin said.

In another dimension, Goku and Vegeta were considered the 2 greatest heroes of their dimension. "Kakarot, I'll handle this!" Vegeta said to stop an evil dude, who was no name. Vegeta defeated the no-named guy with 1 Galick Cannon (the Budokai games dubbed it as Galick Gun, but I say Galick Cannon.) Vegeta said, "heh! That'll teach him!"

"Joe! I need more fuel for my robot!" Vin said. Once, Vin built a fighter robot when Gorth, the enemy, threatened Vin with a fighter robot. He kept using the fighter robot on Gorth whenever a big threat would come up. Gorth reawakened Godzilla to his side. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Godzilla screeched. "Punch! Punch! Kick! Kick!" Vin said. He beat Godzilla in 3 hours.

In hell, Frieza sat there, trying to find a way out. Janemba was there, too, but he was enjoying it. _Damn it! I want out! I'll have to find a way!_ Frieza thought (of course, because Janemba didn't want to leave!) _I hate this damn place! I want to leave! Crap. I'm stuck here for, not hopefully, ever. Hopefully a while, but not forever! Please let me out! I hate it being damn here! Awh, damn it to hell, where I am!_ "Hey, Frieza! Quit saying stuff in your mind!" hell's guardian said. _Shut up! You damn bastard!_ Frieza thought. "You want to call me a bastard? I'll show you who the bastard is!" hell's guardian said. "Heh, heh, heh. Can I help it if you suck?" Frieza asked the hell's guardian. "Yep, you can **SHUT UP!**" hell's guardian said.

Vin and Joe stood next to the dead Godzilla. "Whoa, holy crap! Did I do that?" Vin asked. "Damn!" Joe said, "you r_eaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_ly did a number on him! In fact, you killed him!" "If only he were on our side," Vin said. Then he hallucinated to a land where Godzilla was wrecking Gorth's palace. "Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho yeah! That would be cool!" Vin said, "I'd love it!"


	2. Collision

Collision

One day, Vin was walking in Clasip City and saw a portal. It was a swirl of the color green, back, orange, blue, purple, and red. Joe ran up toward Vin and saw the portal. _Whoa! What the hell is that?_ Vin thought. The portal was sucking everything in sight with such force that, even if you hung tightly to a solid surface, you'd still be sucked in! So you can probably guess that Vin and Joe got sucked into the portal. "Holy craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap!" Vin said.

"Kakarot," Vegeta said, "did you hear anything…unusual? I think I did." "Nope, I—"Goku said. He then heard a noise. "Um, I mean yes," he said, "I hear screaming."

Vin and Joe were pushed out near Goku and Vegeta. Gorth came out, too, but he quickly ran away while no one was looking. The portal closed after that. "No!" Vin said very weakly. "What happened?" Goku asked. Vin started to explain, "I was walking in Clasip City and I saw a portal and it sent me and my friend Joe, who is right there next to me, here." "O-okay," Goku said, "what happens next?" "HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW!" Vin screeched.

They all felt a shake as though it were an earthquake. "Wh-whoa! Did anyone else feel that quake?" Joe asked. "I…think…we…all…d-did," Vin said.


	3. The Red and Green People

The Red and Green People

After that, two people, one in a red shirt and one in a green shirt, came up coincidentally to Vin, Joe, Goku, and Vegeta. "Hello," said the red one, "I'm Mario and this is my brother Luigi. We were wondering, um, do you know where Brooklyn is?" "Sorry but no," Goku said, "would you like to tag along with us until you find Brooklyn?" "Why not?" Luigi asked.

Mario and Luigi followed Goku, Vegeta, Vin, and Joe. "Where the hell are we?" Luigi asked while walking one time. "I don't know," Vin said. "Where the hell are we?" Luigi asked. "None of us know," Joe said. "Where the hell—" Luigi asked. "**SHUT UP!** None of us know and none of us care!" Vegeta said. "Where the hell are we?" Luigi asked really quickly. Vegeta roared and left.

Goku started to fly, but grabbed on to Mario and Luigi. "Come on! Start to fly!" Goku said. "W-we can't! We're not from here! We're from New Jersey!" Vin said back. "Uh, the portal gave you the powers to do everything we can do! Trust me!" Goku said. It worked. Vin and Joe were flying! "Cool! What else can we do?" Vin asked Goku. "Well, try to shoot a Ki blast from your hand!" Goku answered. Vin concentrated on firing a Ki blast and…it worked! "Is that all?" Vin asked. "No, I'll teach you the rest when we get back!"Goku said. "Back to where!" Vin asked. "Follow me and you'll see!" Goku said.

When they got back to Kami's Lookout, Goku took Vin into the Hyperbolic Timechamber. "Okay. Now let's try a Kamehameha!" Goku said. "Ka-what-ha-what-ha?" Vin asked. "A Kamehameha. It's a simple trick! The Kamehameha is just a much more powerful blast of your Ki really!" Goku said. _This'll be different,_ Vin thought.


	4. Training Time

Training Time

"Well, try a Kamehameha blast on me, what was your name again?" Goku asked. "Uh, Vin!" Vin said. "Okay. Try a Kamehameha blast on me, Vin," Goku said. "Okay, here goes," Vin said, "Ka…me…ha…me…ha!" He released a Kamehameha perfectly. "Good! Very good, Vin!" Goku said. "You know, I once researched on a man named King Kamehameha. Is that Ki blast named after him?" Vin asked. "…………………I don't know," Goku said, "now, let me teach you a Ki punch." "Um…I have a technique! Counting to 15! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15!" Vin said. "What you do is you charge a Ki blast, but keep it in your hand, so when you punch the opponent, they'll feel your Ki," Goku said.

"Okay!" Vin said. He did everything Goku instructed him to do. "Oof! That hurts!" Goku said. "Heh, I'm a fast learner," Vin said, "but who'd think? I'm 35 years old but didn't know any of this until now! What the hell?" "Now, let's try an ultimate attack. So, I want you to try a Spirit Bomb. You gather energy from all the living things on Earth," Goku said, "but for now, let's just gather energy from the plants and trees because no one should give energy just for training. Besides, for all you know, if you take all the energy of Earth, you could kill me! Get your hands in the air." "All plants and trees, give me energy!" Vin chanted. A huge energy ball appeared. "Damn it! I could die either way!" Goku said. "WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR FROM THE LOUD NOISE OF THE SPIRIT BOMB!" Vin yelled just for Goku to hear.

"One thing you'll never be able to do is transform to Super Saiyan," Goku said. "Super…what?" Vin said. "To change the first time, you need extreme rage! But after that, you can do it all you want!" Goku said, "but you turn to that level, maybe…we should call it Super Human?" Goku, in a way, was joking and, in a way, was serious.

"Training session is over!" Goku said, "go and do what you want to do! I'll see you later!" "Where you going?" Vin asked. "Back to the Lookout," Goku said, "why?" "I was going to the Lookout, too!" Vin said. He paused and then said, "I'll meet you there."


End file.
